


The Best Aerial Steam Team in the DMLE

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Fighting dragons, M/M, Steam Airships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: Draco Malfoy is one-half of the best damned Aerial Steam Team in Wizarding Britain, and he's exceedingly proud of it.  It doesn't hurt that his partner isadorabledelectablenot nearly as displeasing as previously presumed, even if Potter doesn't always support Draco's fashion choices.  Really, how can Draconotwant to transfigure his standard-issue Ministry uniform (boring!) into something more posh. He's still the best at his job.  He even invented wings!





	The Best Aerial Steam Team in the DMLE

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn for the 2017 Harry/Draco Art Fest for a prompt by phoenixacid. [Link to the fest post...](https://hd-fanart.livejournal.com/825223.html)


End file.
